Artificial human companions, such as digital pets, include hardware and software designed to simulate and provide a form of entertainment and companionship to a person or persons. Digital pets are distinct in that they have no concrete physical form other than the hardware that they run on. Interactions with the digital pets may or may not be goal oriented.
Augmented reality (AR), is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory inputs.